Resurrection
by blackmage7536
Summary: What happens when Clark goes to pay his respects to the Queen of Atlantis?


**Resurrection**

Deep in the waters off the coast of North America there was tremor in the water, the epicenter was over a mile deep. In the deep blackness of the ocean there came to be a light in the darkness and from that source of light there grew something profoundly mesmerizing. It took on the shape of a woman in the throes of passion and the screaming didn't dissuade from that fact.

The tremors were actually caused by the constant thrusting and pounding that the woman was enjoying. She was in a position where her derriere would be most useful for the constant pounding from behind that she was taking. The slapping of their continued embrace caused the woman to moan out louder and louder. Her hair was blond like her son's, it was useful when the gentleman would need a hand hold to force more of himself into her. On her brow was the crown of Atlantis, though she didn't seem to be too concerned how the people would view her now. All thoughts were pushed away every time that he pounded into her with such devastating force.

Queen Atlanna was going crazy from the pleasure she was receiving from the man behind her. He was a god among men and she couldn't believe that she hadn't taken him sooner. Though that was to be expected since she hadn't know about his existence or where the heck he even came from. Again thoughts for another time, groaning at the feeling of being truly and utterly filled to the brim, Atlanna was lost in the chaos that surrounded her. Though if she wondered about anything, it was what the heck happened after she was stabbed by her own son? And why hadn't she known to let Superman plunge into her depths sooner?

Kal was beside himself with lust, he kept pounding and pounding away at Atlanna and he couldn't stop the moans and groans that he let loose. He had just come here to pay his respects to the dead queen when all of a sudden here he was raiding her most private area. Grabbing onto her hips he drove further and further into her. Turning her head around he gave her a wanton kiss that conveyed all his lust. Taking her bosom into his hands, Kal held her straight up and plowed into her from below. The pleasure they were both experiencing was magical by nature.

Ripping away her armor, Kal grabbed her beautiful breasts in his hands. Quickly turning her around, he swam face to face with her and continued his ministrations. He could see her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her mind swam with all the pleasure coursing through her. Grabbing her firm behind, he pushed at a new angle to rub against her most sensitive of spots. The malleable flesh in his hands was toned yet yielding to his rough hands.

Atlanna was close and soon pushed over the edge when Superman spanked her plump bottom. The climax came in waves and she soon flooded the surrounding water with her juices. Without Kal to hold onto her body, she drifted in a seductive angle. Kal wasn't far behind and soon came inside of the queen and filled her to the brim with his seed. It looked like Aquaman would soon have a little brother or sister to dote on. Though how he would feel when it was Kal that impregnated his mom, which was a different matter entirely.

Looking back on it, Kal was glad that he came to pay his respects and did he ever pay them. The queen had risen from the dead when he had arrived, but she didn't seem the least bit worried about her kingdom. It seemed the natural magic that resided in her needed a jumpstart and that was exactly what Kal just did. After her body had healed the wounds caused by her traitorous son, she needed the energy from the strongest man on earth. If it came in the form of his seed, well that's more than fine with her.

Fortunately for Atlanna, Kal was not done yet, he had more than enough to keep going for a few hours. Don't let it be said that Superman wouldn't help those in need. Swimming up a bit, Kal wanted to test if Atlanna mouth was more than just a great mouthpiece for politics and magic. He wasn't disappointed when she closed around him and created a suction Charybdis would be proud of.

The queen was amazed by the stamina of the alien man, but was more than happy to indulge his need for release. The warmth in her mouth was delicious, she gave a few licks to get it really going. Soon he was holding her head in his hands and really thrusting on her face, she could feel his balls slapping against her chin. Using her throat as his sleeve, Kal really abused the power he felt over her. He wondered if it was just the magic at work or was it something that was inherently something that he enjoyed to do.

Soon he was near his second climax and he thrust one final time into the ex-queens throat and allowed his milk to flow directly into her stomach. It was a lot to take in but Atlanna was a real trooper and soon felt more full then she had ever felt before. It was the tastiest cream she ever had, though to be fair there wasn't much cream to be had a mile underwater. Not only did it taste wonderful to her, it filled her with another burst of energy. It seemed that Superman was the cure to her premature death after all.

"Oh my god what are you doing to the Queen!?" Turning his head around Kal saw to his surprise Mera standing there open mouthed as he had a firm hold on the queen's head. Not knowing what to do, he slowly released his hold on the blonds head. Unfortunately Queen Atlanna didn't care that Mera was swimming just to her right, she continued to bob her head and lick up the remaining milk. Finally with an audible pop, Atlanna released Superman and turned to face the successor to the throne. "Good morning to you too Mera. Would you like to join in?"

Flabbergasted by the change in the conversation and also the way, wait… was that his essence on her lips? "My queen, what has happened? How are you alive?"

"My body needed a bit of time to recuperate and Kal here has been generous enough to help along my recovery. I have now decided he should be rewarded by being allowed to do whatever he wants with my body." Blushing profusely at the Man of Steel's steel, Mera could not turn away. Before she could even voice her objection on this subject, Mera was restrained by her former queen.

"Now, now… there's no reason to be afraid. He has been very cooperative and firm with his help. I think it only fair he is rewarded immensely. Don't you?" Seeing no refusal in her eyes Kal swam closer to the red headed beauty. "But what about Arthur?"

"What my son doesn't know won't hurt him, right Superman?"

"I won't tell a soul, I swear Mera." Nodding her head, Mera had already made up her mind to listen to her queen. It was just a formality at this point when Superman would live up to his name and really be super for her. With a lust filled grin, Superman swam behind Mera and started the dance all over again, but this time with a red head to really spice things up.

Out in the royal palace, Arthur turned his head when he thought he heard Mera's voice. Though it must have been his imagination because she was calling for someone named Kal. Shaking his head, Arthur went on about his business ruling the kingdom.


End file.
